onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 913
Chapter 913 is titled "Tsuru Returns the Favor". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 41: Orlumbus Arc - "At 5:00 PM - A grateful farewell. First Pirate Expedition: Failed." Short Summary After a brief conversation, Luffy and Zoro battle against Hawkins and his men with Hawkins displaying the power of his Wara Wara no Mi, which enables him to redirect any damage done to him to one of his men. Komachiyo drags the two Straw Hats away from the battle and the woman that Zoro saved earlier introduces herself as Tsuru. Upon seeing Tama in critical condition, Tsuru asked the two Straw Hats to bring Tama to her tea shop so she can help her. They later arrive at Okobore Town and on top of a mountain, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin spotted Luffy and Zoro. Long Summary As Hawkins confronts Luffy and Zoro in the wasteland, he asks them if they know who's really controlling Wano. Zoro replies that he doesn't, and Luffy brashly says it's Kaido and he's there to defeat him. Hawkins reads Luffy and Zoro's fortune and states that the probability of the Straw Hats being alive at the end of the month is 19%. Zoro notices the deadly curse residing on the sword that Luffy is currently carrying, and asks his captain if he could borrow the Nidai Kitetsu for a moment. Luffy ignores Zoro's request and tosses aside the sword's scabbard. Luffy then attacks one of Hawkins' underlings, but uses his fist instead of the blade. One of the Beasts Pirates' giant lizards try to attack Luffy, but he dodges, catches it, and throws it at Hawkins, who stops the lizards with his straw sword. After striking down some of his foes, Zoro proceeds to attack Hawkins with a flying slash to the face, but the damage is redirected to one of Hawkins' men. Hawkins explains how his Wara Wara no Mi works and conjures a giant straw entity. Hawkins then draws the Fool card in reverse position, which made his men attack each other. Komachiyo intervenes and drags the two Straw Hats away from the battle, as Tama is breathing faintly and needs medical attention. While the trio is escaping, Hawkins draws another card, the Hierophant in reverse position, which prompts him to make the straw entity pursue the Straw Hats. The straw figure unleashes a barrage of nails that injure Zoro on the head. After Zoro cuts the summoned scarecrow in two, Hawkins draws the Hierophant again, signifying that someone will help them escape. After they get away from Hawkins, the woman that Zoro saved earlier introduces herself as Tsuru. She then inquires about Tama's origins and condition. Seeing how ill Tama is, Tsuru asks Luffy and Zoro to bring Tama to her tea shop so she can make medicine for her. At Okobore Town, a sumo wrestler named Urashima tries to court Kiku, a teahouse worker, to become his wife. Urashima continues bragging about his status until Tsuru arrives with her new companions. At the top of a certain mountain, Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin spot Luffy and Zoro through binoculars. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy and Zoro fight Hawkins and his men until Komachiyo intervenes and drags the two Straw Hats away from the battle. **Hawkins mentions that the Straw Hat Pirates have a 19% chance of surviving to the end of the month. *Hawkins' Devil Fruit is revealed to be the Wara Wara no Mi. *The woman that Zoro saved earlier introduces herself as Tsuru. **Tsuru is the owner of a tea house. **She offers to help Tama. *Kiku, a tea house worker, is introduced. *Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin have found Luffy and Zoro. Characters Arc Navigation pl:Rozdział 913 Category:The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Chapters